


Marked Beauty

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: What Lies Beneath [Art] [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Cutting, Excessive/Extreme Self-harm, Fanart, M/M, Nude Modeling, Nudity is not explicit, Scars, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey





	Marked Beauty




End file.
